


Jack-O-Lantern part 2

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [53]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues to get ready for a Halloween party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-O-Lantern part 2

“Are you ready to go, tovarisch?” Napoleon asked looking over Illya in costume.

“You are not dressing before we go?” 

“Well, I thought I’d wait until we arrived.”

“By the way, Napoleon, what is your costume?”

He started out the door but Illya stepped in his way.

“You had me change. I think it is only fair you dress now.”

Napoleon knew that he would be no use arguing with his partner, so pulled out his costume. 

“Jo idea?” Illya asked.

“She wanted us to match. Can we go?” Exasperation coloring his voice.

Illya led the way roaring in laughter. 


End file.
